The Trials And Tribulations Of Saint Jimmy
by OfRaGeAnDlOvE
Summary: You are Rachel. You are in love with Billie Joe he asks you out. Read the story for more information.


Info Page

Name: Rachel

Age: 22

Year: 1994

Job: Musician

City: Beverly Hills

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Greenish-Brownish

Style: Punk

Height: 5'4

It's 10:00 in the morning you get into your convertible and start driving to the recording studio to work on your new CD. When you get out of your car you see your old friend and current crush, Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day walking slowly towards the studio.

R – Hey Billie wait up.

He hears you, stops, and spins around.

BJ – Hey Rachel. Long time no see.

R – I know how long has it been 2, 3 years

BJ – yeah actually about that long. So how have you been?

R – I'm doing pretty good. How about you?

BJ- Good. So are you making a new CD, your last one was killer.

R – yeah. How about you, your last album was awesome too.

BJ – thanks. And yeah I'm recording too.

R – so later you know when your done for today do you want to get something to eat?

BJ – yeah sure we have some serious catching up to do.

You go in together the studios are right next to each other a while later you hear a knock on the door of your studio you look up the clock says it's 10:00 you have been there for twelve hours but you feel like you only accomplished two hours worth of work, you answer the door you see Billie, Mike, and Tre.

BJ – Hey you don't mind if Mike and Tre join us right

R – No they can come if they want

BJ – Great

M – Rachel

R – Yupp

Mike walks up to you

M – Can I talk to you alone

R – Sure

You go into your recording studio

R – what's up

M – Do you like Billie

R – Uhhhhh as a friend

M – No I mean like like

R – I'll tell you on some conditions

M – What

R – You are no to vocalize, write, sign, or anything else I haven't mentioned any of what I am about to tell you to anyone!

M – sure

R – Yes okay I like him, No I LOVE him he is the sunshine that brightens the sorrows of my days, he is the birds that sing in my head, he is-

You are cut off

M – alright alright I get it we don't have all night.

He starts to leave

R – Wait…that's all you wanted

M – No…ummm…well…Billie likes you back, do you know how long it took him to convince us to come with you guys tonight just so it wouldn't be uncomfortable between the two of you.

R – Oh, well I was thinking about asking him out but I was scared.

M – Don't be he's not going to laugh in your face

You laugh at him because he makes a dumb ass face at you after he says that. You both go outside with the others and decide where you want to eat. Billie rides in your car and Mike and Tre ride in Mike's car. On the way there you listen to your CD and Billie's it's basically a silent ride to the restaurant. Mike and Tre get to the restaurant first they were at the table when you got there. The waitress comes over

W – Can I get you something to drink

BJ – Beer

M – Beer

T – Beer

R – Water

BJ thinking Tre ordered the water

BJ – Tre don't be a pansy get a beer

T – I am

BJ – Oh then who's the pansy

R – That would be me Billie Joe

BJ turned a bright red

BJ – Oh…umm…sorry

R – It's fine

The waitress comes back with the drinks, you order your food, and then start to talk about nothing at all really.

T – I like Ducks

R – What the hell was that

BJ – That was so random

M – WOW you really are a dumb ass

You all laugh the waitress comes over with the food, you eat in silence, BJ is picking at his food trying to catch glimpses of you while your not looking, Tre is glowering down his food like he hasn't eaten in twelve years, and Mike is just kind of sitting there. On the way out Billie stops you, Mike and Tre leave.

BJ – I understand you had a conversation with Mike earlier at the studio

R – correct

BJ – So do you like me back

R – ummmm yeah I do

BJ – (smiling ear to ear) so ummm do you want to go out sometime

R – HELL YEAH

BJ – okay I'll pick you up Friday at 7:00

You walk off more elated than Tre when he scores

(FF to Friday at Five PM)

You take a shower, you go to your closet in a bathrobe looking for what to wear nothing seemed perfect enough but, you wound up in goth pants, a Ramones tee shirt, and a Clash zippie, you straighten your hair, put on your eyeliner and eyeshadow, you put on your black chucks (converses) – all of a sudden you hear a knock on your door. Shocked you answer the door, it's Billie with a dozen red roses.

BJ – (with a smirk on his face) for you my dear

R – (giggling) thanks do you want to come in

BJ – sure, I'm sorry I'm a little early I couldn't wait to see you

R – it's okay because I couldn't wait to see you either

You go to your favorite restaurant and the waitress comes over

W – can I get you something to drink

BJ – Beer

R – Beer

She checks your ID and leaves

R – (smiling) I'm not being a pansy tonight

BJ – Huh

R – I'm not mentioning any names cough cough Billie cough cough

BJ – Hey that WASN'T my fault

R – Oh no mister "well who's the pansy then"

BJ – shut up

The food comes you both laugh your way through dinner, after Billie pays the bill and drives you home. You get to your house, Billie brings you to the door, he gently kisses you on the lips. You were staring into his crystal clear green eyes. You open the door to your house and invite him inside.

BJ – Do you want to watch a movie

R – all my movies are in the case over there

BJ – Wow you have gruesome horror movies and girly chick flicks

R – I am a chick

BJ – (laughing) that's true, let's watch Nightmare On Elm Street

R – awww come on I really don't feel like getting scared tonight

BJ – alright let's make a deal, one gruesome horror movie and one girly chick flick

R – deal

BJ – Okay what should we start with

R – Horror

BJ – Okay

You start the movie a scary part comes on, you scream, and bury your head into Billie's chest.

BJ – It's okay I'm here with you

R – then I have no reason to be scared

The movies finishes and you watch Ever After, you think you saw Billie crying at the end but you aren't sure. It ends.

BJ – That wasn't as much of torture as I thought

R – Duh!

After a few minuets Billie starts to leave.

R- Oh Billie please don't leave I'm scared

BJ – How long do you expect me to stay

R – (nervously) all night

BJ – Okay

You both change into your pajamas

R – Do you want the couch or with me

BJ – if you don't feel uncomfortable with you

R – it's fine on one condition DON'T TRY ANYTHING

BJ – I won't I respect you

R – thanks

You are both in your King-sized bed. After a few minuets you are both asleep. You wake up in Billie's arms, it's 11 AM, you hear a cell phone ringing, and it's Billie's.

R – Billie your cell phone is ringing

BJ – You get it

R – fine

You get the phone

R – hello

Who the hell is this

R – I could say the same

It's Mike who is this

R – Rachel

M – Oh Hi I was a little surprised there

R – Oh it's fine. What's up

M – nothing much is Billie there

R – um well he's kinda asleep that's why I answered the phone

M – Oh did you two –

He's cut off

R – NO

M – oh okay

R - I'll tell him you called

M – thanks

R – alright bye

M – Bye

You go back with Billie. He is awake and staring at the ceiling. Looking quite grumpy

R – Morning sunshine

BJ – morning

R – that was Mike who called

BJ - Does he honestly think I'm up at this hour on a Saturday

R – Apparently

BJ – did he sound like it was an emergency

R – No, not really

BJ – then he can wait

R – alright

You and Billie just sit in bed he is staring at you. You look at him.

R – what

BJ – nothing

R – why are you staring at me

BJ – because…

R – because why

BJ – because you are beautiful

You kiss him quickly on the lips, but he returns your kiss very passionately as you allow him to explore your mouth with his tongue.

BJ – we have to record today

R – me too

BJ – want me to drive you there

R – sure

BJ – we should get ready like now

R – you want the shower first

BJ – no that's okay

You pick out an outfit and go into the bathroom, you come out to hear a guitar playing to a tune you haven't ever heard. You walk in your room and Billie quickly put the guitar down

BJ – all set

R – yupp

Billie Joe leaves to take a shower. You watch T.V

BJ – ready

R – yupp

BJ – K, let's go

You both go to Billie's car, when you get to the studio Billie stops you.

BJ – wait a minuite

R – yeah

BJ – I'll meet you in your studio for lunch

R – okay I'll come to your studio to pick you up for dinner

BJ – Mike and Tre

R – of course

BJ – Tre will be happy he can talk about ducks again

R – (giggling) yeah and Mike will feel bad if we invite Tre and not him

BJ – alright come around 11ish for dinner

R – alright you come around noonish for lunch

The hours fly by, you write and record four songs. You look up at the clock it says 12:15 and you wonder where Billie is. Then all of a sudden you hear a knock on your door and it opens.

BJ – sorry honey we were in the middle of a song.

R – it's fine it's only 12:15

BJ – I ordered Pizza

R – Nice what kind

BJ – extra cheese

R – YAY my favorite

BJ – (on a girly voice) YAY

R – don't EVER do that again

BJ – okay…wait why

R – because it's scarier than Satan himself

BJ – (laughing) okay

You eat the pizza and start recording at 11:05 you go to get the guys, you all go out to eat this time you and Billie beat Mike and Tre to the table. They come in about 10 minuets later.

BJ – what did you to have sex before you came in

Your jaw drops at his comment

M – have you ever heard of traffic

T – I'm straight so why would I have sex with Mike

R – are you sure about that

Billie laughs but Mike and Tre just roll their eyes. The waitress comes over.

W – can I get you something to drink

BJ – Beer

M – Beer

T – Beer

R – Beer

She checks all of the ID's and leaves you all start to talk

BJ – Rach, how long do you think you'll be on the CD

R – I'll be done soon, you

BJ – we have one more song to record

R – nice

BJ – what's the Album Title

R – Mine's Self-Titled, yours

BJ – We're thinking 'Insomniac'

R – cool name

M – It was my idea but that's okay Billie you take credit for it all

BJ – it was Mike's idea I can't take credit for it. (To Mike) you didn't let me finish

R – cool name Mike

M – thanks

The food comes you all eat and talk about music. Billie brings you home. He kisses you goodnight passionately.

R – are you going to work tomorrow

BJ – I believe so

R – oh, I'm not but I have an idea for a song on my CD but I need a guy

BJ – oh are you doing a duet

R – yes I am

BJ – of course I'll help you

R – I'll show you what I was thinking if you want to come in

BJ – sure

You show him the papers with your song

R – after work tomorrow come here I'm cooking dinner for you

BJ – nice

Billie left, you change and go to bed around 2:00, you get up around 10:00, take a shower, get dressed, straighten your hair. You go to the store and buy pasta, sauce, cheese, root beer, and salad stuff. Around 10:00 you finish dinner which is salad, lasagna, and root beer. Billie comes home at 10:30.

BJ – something smells good in here

R – it should

BJ – what did you make

R – you'll see

You bring out the first tray

BJ – that looks like salad, that's it

R – you honestly think I'd make you only salad for dinner

BJ – no

You leave and come back with another tray

BJ – LASAGNA

R – wow you act like you haven't had it in years

BJ – I haven't, well not good lasagna

R – oh alright I'll be right back I have to get the drinks

You come back with the root beer

BJ – this is my favorite meal

R – I know

BJ – Thank you so much for making it

R – my pleasure

He starts to eat

BJ – this is REALLY good

R – thanks

He finishes and helps you clean up. After you both sit on the couch. you look into his eyes, he passionately kisses you, after a while you both stop to catch your breath. Your phone rings.

R – Hello

Rach is Billie there

R – Mike

Yupp

R – okay is it urgent

M – yes extremely

You give Billie the phone and leave the room

BJ – hello

M – Billie

BJ – um no this is the statue of liberty who the hell do you think it is

M – sorry but I'm in crisis mode over here

BJ – (more alert now) why ! what's wrong! Are you getting panic attacks!

M – yes

BJ – oh no why

M – because she's breaking up with me

BJ – oh no not Devin

M – yeah I told her about the tour and she spazed.

BJ – damnit I still gotta tell Rachel

R – Do it now

BJ – alright bye

M – Bye

BJ – Rach, can you come here

You go with Billie

R – What's up

BJ – we need to talk

R – okay (thinking Oh, crud)

BJ – I –I-I'm going on tour

R – that's great…wait…for how long

BJ – four months (quickly adds in) please don't leave me

R – Honey I love you we can make it through this I trust you not to cheat on me I wouldn't dump you over this.

BJ – okay I have to go out I'll be back soon.

R – fine (you try to force a grin but it comes out more as a scowl)

Billie Joe leaves you watch a movie at the end Billie Joe comes home.

BJ – Rachel

R – I'm in the living room

He comes in

BJ – I went to ask our manager about bringing you with us but he said we can't afford it

R – it's fine, when are you leaving

BJ – one month

(FF to when Billie is about to leave)

R – I love you

BJ – I love you too

R – I'll miss you so much

BJ – I'll miss you too, every chance I get I'll call you

R – Okay

(Mike and Tre in the backround mimicking you the whole time)

BJ – I got you this

He takes a promise ring out of his pocket

R – Oh Billie it's beautiful

M – (getting some aluminum foil and shaping it like a ring) Oh Tre I'd be honored if you'd accept this ring

T – Oh Mike you are so romantic

BJ + R – SHUT THE HELL UP

He kisses you passionately and leaves to go on the tour bus.

(FF to two weeks later)

You are on a plane but you hate flying. You are going to Massachusetts to see Billie. You get there and go to a guitar store. You go to an employee

R – Do you have any Stratercaster's

E – Of course back here

R – Which is the best one

E – I like this one but…it's $3000.00

R – I'll take it

E – okay sold to the pretty lady

You get a huge box, put yourself and the guitar in it, and have it delivered to the backstage of Billie's concert. You get there and listen to the show, when it's over you see through an air hole a security guard.

S.G – Billie Joe there's a package for you in your dressing room

BJ – Okay

He comes in and starts to open the box, after what seems like forever this was it.

R – SURPRISE

BJ – OH MY GOD HI

R – I'm no the only part of your package

You give him the guitar

BJ – THANK YOU SO MUCH

He gives you a passionate kiss and pick's you up out of the box

BJ – I have something for you too

He comes back with a jewelry box, and gets down on one knee; it's a HUGE engagement ring.

BJ – Rachel, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?

R – (in tears of joy) yes

He puts the ring on your finger and you both go to tell the others.

BJ – Mike, Guess who's here

M – (in a tired voice) I don't know Billie Joe who

BJ – You can come in now

You walk in

M – (shocked and excited) HI!

R – Hey, Guess what

M – what

You show him the ring

M - OH MY GOD

R – I know right

M – Tre get your dumb ass in here

T – what mike I'm trying to seduce- Hi Rach how are you

You show him the ring

T – Damn that's one big ring who gave it to you

R – Who the hell do you think gave it to me

T – UHH Mike

Mike slaps him in the back of the head Billie just gives him a look.

R – wow dumb ass I'm shocked you may have just set a world record beyond all dumb asses. Billie gave it to me idiot.

T – OHHHH I knew that

R – suuurrreee you did

BJ – Moron

M – dumb ass

T – well this is awesome

R – I know right

You and Billie make the wedding plans; your marriage date is July 13, 1995. It is at a church and you have the reception at the Reprise Records Function Hall. Billie and you are expecting your first child April 17, 1996. You and Billie will always be happy together and will live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
